


Breathing Exercises

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B.A. gives Murdock a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Exercises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DMitchell1985](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/gifts).



> Warning: Breathplay a.k.a. Erotic asphyxiation

B.A. watched the green eyes that usually couldn't be still, just like the rest of the crazy-assed body they were part of. The manic gleam was there but they stayed focused intensely on him, even if they had a slight glassy sheen.

He felt Murdock’s hand brush the one he had wrapped around the pilot’s throat and B.A. leaned closer, bringing them almost nose to nose. A smile spread over Murdock’s face when B.A. squeezed a little tighter, a low whine escaping as he continued to buck and writhe under the mechanic.

When familiar warm wetness spilled between their bodies B.A. started to ease his grip but Murdock’s hand clamped over his while green eyes slid shut. With a breathless moan the smaller man went lax beneath him but B.A. didn’t let go until thin, nimble fingers tugged on his ear affectionately.

B.A. sat up; hand resting on his lover’s hip as Murdock lay on the bed grinning like the Cheshire cat, tongue darting out to wet dry lips, his color returning to normal as he took deep breaths.

“Thanks big guy.” Murdock ruffled his hair and stretched lazily. "Mmm, needed that."

“Man, you know I don’t like doing that.” B.A. said, gently rubbing a thumb over Murdock’s throat.

“But I love it and you love me.” Murdock yawned as the mechanic grumbled.

“When you grouse, dearest Baracian-one, you only further my point.”

“Shut up, Crazy.” B.A. grunted as Murdock reached to coax him back down to the bed.

“Oh, Bosco, your words of love woo me so.” Murdock snickered as he nuzzled B.A.’s neck.

“Go to sleep, fool.” B.A. complained.

“How romantic! The world's greatest poets ain't got nothing on you.” Murdock laughed as B.A. pulled the blanket over them and tucked the pilot in closer to his body.


End file.
